


Separate Paths

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bailobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Morning Sex, Plans For The Future, Top Bail Organa, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: True love doesn't always have a happy ending. Sometimes it means letting go.





	Separate Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Sunlight poured into the luxurious room of the prince of Alderaan. Bail Organa did not stir from his slumber even after the morning light covered his face through the blinds. It took him quite a bit longer before his eyes finally fluttered open as he woke up. He yawned and stretched a little, feeling a warm body pressed up against him. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the small figure curled up beside him. He could only see small parts of red hair peeking out from under the covers, and a pale elbow stuck out as well.

Bail chuckled to himself as he shifted and pulled the figure closer to him, removing the blankets from the head of red hair.

The redhead, a Jedi Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, let out a soft moan as he rolled over, curling up into Bail's chest and settling in with a sigh once more, his arm draped lightly over the Prince's hip.

Bail placed a small kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead, watching him with a lazy smile. After a bit, he spoke softly. “You awake?”

"If I say no, can I stay?" came the sleep-heavy voice of the twenty-one year old.

The prince smiled and brushed away some of Obi-Wan’s hair. “You can stay if you say yes.”

The Jedi chuckled and rolled onto his back, blinking open his blue eyes, puffy from sleep, "If I say yes, I'll have to get up and go find my Master before he starts wondering where I am…"

“Then how about we say we’re both still asleep and we can spend a little extra time with each other before you go.” Bail propped himself up on his side using his elbow.

"Do you have the time for that, Highness?" Obi-Wan asked, running his fingertips along Bail's jaw line in a familiar caress.

“I’m still asleep. Of course I have time.”

"You're a prince, one with duties. I suspect there are things you must do that Master and I are unaware of as we are acting as your personal guards only temporarily."

“Well if we’re talking of things I must do…” Bail trailed a finger down from Obi-Wan’s collar bone down to his stomach, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Obi-Wan shivered and slowly blinked, shifting slightly to inch closer again, "If?"

“There are things I’d like to do.” Bail brought his hand back up to Obi-Wan’s chin and lifted it up slightly. “You could probably guess one of those things I’d like to do.”

"Hmm, stay in bed all day with nice hot tea and some cake?" Obi-Wan teased.

“A good guess. Sounds pretty good actually.” Bail chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Obi-Wan gently.

Obi-Wan hummed and smiled into the kiss, both their breath stale from sleep, but neither cared as they allowed it to gently deepen. The redhead shifted lazily again, stretching out his legs as they rolled so that the prince lay atop him.

Bail pulled back after a bit and nuzzled Obi-Wan, noting his bit of peach fuzz he had. “Looks like you’re finally starting to grow that beard you wanted. Are you going to be able to keep it as a padawan?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, "But I'll get to shave it. Qui-Gon promised he'd teach me once it really starts to get to that point." Obi-Wan smiled wide, rubbing his fingers fondly over his own jaw.

“I think you’ll look really handsome once you’re allowed to grow it out.” Bail kissed Obi-Wan again, running a hand down the Jedi’s side.

"I'll also be happy when my voice stops cracking. Especially when I'm trying to help Master with negotiations…"

Bail chuckled. “Afraid you sound like you’re 13 rather than 21?”

"I do, and people look at me strange. Like I look older than I am, or hit a very late puberty."

“Thankfully your hormones are making you look more masculine. You don’t look like you’re 13 any more.”

"And less people assume I'm a young woman." He shuttered a little as he spoke.

Bail looked at Obi-Wan with a loving smile. “It’s good to see you finally happy with yourself.”

"It's been a long time coming…having to wait for the legal age to make these changes."

“And here you are, you handsome man. The best thing I’ve every laid my eyes on.” Bail’s hand played with the elastic of Obi-Wan’s underpants.

"Much more handsome than when we first met?"

“You were always handsome, Obi, but your masculine features coming out had helped immensely.”

"I had the female padawan cut and had been stuffed into a gown for that fancy gathering House Panteer was hosting." He pointed out. He had been Fifteen and had not yet come out about his gender identity to anyone. Truthfully, he had been still trying to discover himself.

“Even if you didn’t know who you were back then, you were still a guy. You just hadn’t discovered it yet. You were handsome back then, just as you are now.”

He screwed up his face and shook his head, "I hated how I looked." He sighed and trailed his fingers up along Bail's muscular arm, "But now I'm finally getting comfortable with this body."

“It’s good that you’re comfortable. I want you to be happy, and that includes moments like these where we have some time to ourselves.” The prince leaned down and nuzzled Obi-Wan’s chin, then his neck, kissing it lightly in some places.

"Where I can share it with you without feeling nervous and uncomfortable about a particular area?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "I can fully enjoy the way you look and touch me, now…"

“I’m certainly glad we can do things like this now without you feeling uncomfortable.” Bail’s hand  dipped down into Obi-Wan underpants slowly.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched as fingers purposefully brushed over a sensitive area, "Bail…"

Bail smirked. “Yes? Did I do something good?”

"You know perfectly well what you did, and I must ask you not to do so again if you do not intend to follow through and deal with what it causes." He responded in the best authoritative tone he could manage with a cracking voice that didn't know if it wanted to be feminine or masculine.

“Well, since we technically are still asleep, maybe I do intend to follow through.”

"Quite the wet dream you intend to have, my prince." Obi-Wan chuckled, sliding his hand down along Bail's spine to the loose bottoms he wore to bed.

“The best one, I’m hoping.” Bail chuckled, letting his hand work to make Obi-Wan melt under his hands.

"You may need to shower after—Force, _I_ may need to shower…" the redhead moaned as he felt familiar fingers starting to brush against just the right spots to start stimulation.

“You think so? Maybe we’ll take a good long shower together after we’re done…” Bail pressed several kisses to the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, biting down lightly in one spot.

"Maybe." He gasped, eyes closing as he lifted himself to press up against the older man.

"Just remember not to get so loud. Walls here are much thinner than I would like." Bail increased the stimulation he was giving Obi-Wan, feeling himself get hard as he listened to the Jedi moan.

"Don't—have to remind me—I'm—a Jedi…" Obi-Wan gasped out softly.

"Oh so does that mean you think of me back at the Jedi temple on Coruscant? I'm touched."

Obi-Wan flushed a light shade of pink, "I—won't deny I have real feelings for you, Bail…I've only ever done this with you."

Bail smiled. "Glad to know we're in the same boat then..."

The Jedi met Bail's gaze as he moved a hand to cup his cheek, letting himself get lost in deep brown eyes before he propped himself up on one elbow to bring their lips together.

Bail kissed Obi-Wan back as he moved his fingers quicker. He groaned a little as his member twitched eagerly.

Little moans were muffled by the kiss that slowly grew deeper and deeper until finally Obi-Wan fell back onto the soft mattress so that he could use both hands to tug Bail's bottoms down off his hips.

Bail helped Obi-Wan to remove his pants, the unwanted garments being tossed to the floor. He straddled Obi-Wan and looked down at him as he ran a hand over his stuff member.

"Let me." Obi-Wan whispered, reaching forward and gripping Bail's shaft, giving it a few confident strokes.

Bail groaned softly and closed his eyes. "Force, Obi..."

Obi-Wan smiled and continued the action, "You have a condom, right?"

"Yeah... Top drawer of the nightstand. There's some lube in there too if we need it."

Obi-Wan smiled and soon the drawer slid open and a condom floated out and over to Obi-Wan's hand before he held a finger over his lips, "Master Qui-Gon doesn't need to know of this blatant misuse of the Force." He winked.

Bail rolled his eyes. "Your master also doesn't need to know that his Padawan is having sex with the prince of Alderaan."

"Definitely not. I don't need any of the list of lectures that would earn me. Attachments, safe sex, acting appropriately around powerful figures…"

“I can’t imagine being in your position. Must be hard to be a Jedi.” Bail chuckled and gestured for Obi-Wan to continue on with the condom he now possessed.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I can't imagine being royalty. The Jedi Order is all I have ever known. They took me in as a baby and raised me in the temple."

“It’s a drag, if I’m to be honest. I wish for a simpler life sometimes.” Bail sighed.

"We are all tempted by promises other lives could offer." Obi-Wan whispered, closing his eyes a moment, "Even a Jedi or a prince."

Bail hummed in agreement, wishing for a moment that he too was a Jedi, if only just to be closer to Obi-Wan.

"Don't look so sad." Obi-Wan smiled, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb over Bail's beard.

The prince looked back at Obi-Wan and smiled. “Sorry. Just… wishful thinking.”

"I know…I…also have such thoughts…to leave the Order…to be with you—officially. More than just when our paths cross and we find a moment alone…"

“Unfortunately, some things are just not meant to be. We should be happy for the short amounts of time we get together, just in case everything should go to hell when we least expect it.”

"I almost didn't get chosen as a Padawan…I aged out and was going to be sent to become a farmer, eventually. But Qui-Gon changed his mind about training me after my transport ran into an unexpected trouble."

Bailed sighed and shoved his face into Obi-Wan's stomach. "I'm glad you were chosen. I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"Figures…Down the path I'd be allowed to fall in love…I would have never met you."

"Funny how things work like that." Bail smirked up at Obi-Wan.

"I do love you, Bail." Obi-Wan whispered his secret.

"I love you too, Obi." Bail nuzzled the Jedi's stomach, then moved to nuzzle lower. "But I must say this has dragged on long enough. I'd rather not use the bathroom to take care of myself."

"Then by all means, my Prince, please continue."

Bail obliged, moving lower to Obi-Wan's groin and stripping the smaller man of his underpants. There was little hesitation before he dove right in and began stimulating Obi-Wan with his tongue.

Obi-Wan moaned, shifting a hand over her mouth to muffle the noise as he parted his legs further.

As much as bail wanted to keep eating out Obi-Wan, he grew restless, pulling back and reaching for the condom the Jedi had. "Let me know if I'm going to fast for you," he said hurriedly as he put the condom on.

"Always the gentleman." He chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Bail crawl over him.

"I don't stop being a prince when I have sex." Bail smiled at Obi-Wan, then he positioned himself at the Jedi's entrance, hesitating to tease Obi-Wan.

"I don't care what you are, except that you're my lover." Obi-Wan hummed, shifting his hips.

"I could say the same for you." The prince rolled his hips forward some, pressing inside Obi-Wan just barely.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched, "You tease…"

"I can be, yes." Bail chuckled as he pushed the rest of the way in, seating himself already deep inside Obi-Wan.

"It's too early for teasing." Obi-Wan nearly pouted, hooking a hand around the back of Bail's head to pull him into his lips.

They kissed as Bail started up a slow, lazy pace. The morning never called for vigorous sex, just lazy, sleepy sex that was soft and simple.

Obi-Wan hummed into the kiss, lazily shifting and rolling his hips to meet with the slow thrusts.

Bail kept a steady and slow pace, grabbing one of Obi-Wan's legs and pulling it up for the redhead to wrap it around his waist. His thrusts were progressively getting deeper and harder as he woke up more and his body demanded more pleasure. He was more than happy to go a little faster, but much faster and the mess he would have to clean afterwards would be far more than he wanted to clean up for just morning sex.

Small, quiet moans escaped Obi-Wan, his arms sliding over the wrinkled sheets as his fingers searched blindly for something to grab a hold of.

Bail had to smile to himself. Sure he had seen the side of Obi-Wan that was primal, animalistic, but this softer side during sex was a treat. Not often was Obi-Wan relaxed enough to let himself enjoy the simple pleasures of another person, and Bail was the same way. So Bail grabbed one of Obi-Wan's hands and held it tight.

Obi-Wan's fingers curled around Bails hand, returning the loving squeeze as they forgot about being Prince and Jedi, forgot about how they had to keep their love a secret. They were the only two in the galaxy in that moment. Slow, simple pleasure building between them as they rubbed against each other and pressed their lips to each other's skin.

Soon the pressure began to build up, becoming extremely stimulating and causing both men to grow somewhat desperate. Bail’s speed picked up if only slightly, his breathing heavier and coming out in the form of panting while he gave all his attention to the redhead beneath him.

Obi-Wan's legs both wrapped around Bail's waist, lifting his bottom half up off the matress as he squeezed Bail's large hand and squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned out a little louder.

By that point, Bail had given up on keeping quiet and keeping the illusion that he was still asleep in his bed. He had hoped, however, that Obi-Wan didn’t let his emotions and feeling leak out too much into the Force. He didn’t want to have a conversation with his master about their secret relationship.

The prince felt his stomach twist in anticipation, and he groaned and closed his eyes, hanging his head and thrusting just a little harder, just a little faster, if only to reach the edge of ecstasy with Obi-Wan.

"Ah-!" Obi-Wan's voice cracked as his body stiffened suddenly with a wave of intense pleasure before he fell limp onto the soft bed, panting hard.

Bail threw his head back with a soft groan, his hips suddenly stopping as he climaxed. His hands gripped Obi-Wan’s tighter for a bit before he released them and caught his breath.

For a long moment, the two just lay together, catching their breath before Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Bail with a smile, "Good morning."

Bail chuckled, pulling Obi-Wan closer. “Morning. I suppose we should get ready for the day.”

"I suppose we should…" he pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Still up for sharing a shower?"

“Absolutely.” Bail sat up and slid out of the bed, stretching before heading to the ‘fresher room to get the shower started.

Obi-Wan stretched a little before getting up to follow, looking forward to the idea as he heard the water turn on.

Bail was already in the shower when Obi-Wan entered. He glanced at the redhead and gestured for him to get in with him. "Water is warm enough now. It won't put you into shock when you get in."

"That is always welcome." He chuckled, stepping into the heated shower and letting the water wet his hair and body.

Bail stepped to the side enough so his larger body wouldn't hog all the water. "Did your master give you a time he was meeting back up with you? Or does he even know that you're gone?"

"No, and no. I snuck out last night." Obi-Wan shrugged, "But then again, he snores loudly, and it wouldn't be the first time I've left to find a quieter place to sleep."

Bail laughed. "But surely he'd be looking for you by now. How worried do you think he'd be if we spend a little more time together?"

"Hard to say. I'm his padawan, but I'm also an adult. It depends on which one of those things he chooses to think of me as this morning."

"Hopefully he chooses adult. Clearly you participated in adult activities just and few minutes ago."

Obi-Wan laughed and pushed Bail's hair back out of his face, "If it helps you understand…in the Jedi Order, a padawan's master is like their parent. Or the closest thing they have to one. So think of Qui-Gon as my father. He knows I'm an adult, but sometimes he can't help but see me as that same little twelve year old he raised."

"Understandable. You've said before he's the closest thing you've had to a father. But still, he can't stop you from doing adult things."

"No…and sex isn't forbidden…attachments are."

"I don't understand how anyone can have sex with someone and not become attached to them. It just seems like a terrible way to go about having sex." Bail shook his head, flinging water some.

Obi-Wan shrugged, getting some shampoo and starting to lather his hair. "Many Jedi do, and many don't."

“Good thing I’m not a Jedi. I’d get attached too easily.”

"Attachments are my greatest weakness as a Jedi... To my master...to you..."

Bail was silent for a moment, only the sound of the water running filling the two’s ears. “Will you eventually drop those attachments? I mean, you can’t have them as a Jedi. As a padawan, you’re still learning, so it’s more lenient about you having attachments. But once you become a knight…”

Obi-Wan frowned, looking down, "Bail I—" he sighed, "I can't answer that. I know that it would be expected of me to put my duty as a Jedi before any attachments—that if I were faced with saving the masses or saving you or Qui-Gon, I'd…"

Obi-Wan sighed again, "I don't like thinking of it. But I know what I must do. If I can't put being a Jedi before attachment then I have no right to be a Jedi…"

Bail shook his head. “You should stay a Jedi. You’ve been one your whole life. There’s no need to stop being one because of me. I do love you, and I wish you would stay with me, but I don’t want to be the reason you stop being a Jedi. Even with your attachment to me, you’re becoming a fantastic Jedi, and I want to see you make it all the way to the top to a master.”

"I wish things were different…" Obi-Wan admitted, "I wish I could be both a Jedi and your lover…without the secrets."

"I wish that too." Bail stepped closer to Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around him.

"The time will come…when I become a knight and you are to marry, as is your family's customs…"

The prince sighed. "Mother has already found a girl for me to marry. She's nice, yes, but she's not…you."

"O-oh…I see…" Obi-Wan said, suddenly feeling self-conscious and frankly heartbroken, "In that case…why did you let me into your bed last night?"

"Because quite frankly I'd rather have you to marry than her. She's almost a stranger to me, and I love you, not her." Bail cupped Obi-Wan's face and kissed him gently.

"Bail, even if I did become your husband, we'd have to keep it secret from the Order…and trying to explain why you can't marry this other person would be difficult."

"Honestly, I would stay unmarried if it meant I got to keep you as my lover."

"I couldn't ask it of you. It wouldn't be fair."

Bail shook his head. "I know... I suppose I can't escape my duty as the husband of Alderaan's future queen, but it still hurts knowing I couldn't marry you instead."

"Then…maybe we should end this…before we get too attached…"

Bail looked up with wide eyes. "No." He pushed Obi-Wan against the wall of the shower. "We're not ending this. I love you too much to let you go like this.

"I can't—I can't see you married and still be with you…it wouldn't be fair to your wife, and it'd only hurt all the more."

"Forget about that. The marriage is still a long ways off. We're not even engaged yet, so it's not a matter to be worried about." Bail pressed himself up against Obi-Wan, breath puffing on the younger's neck as the prince placed small kissed on pale skin.

"But it is, Bail. If we continue like this then it'll hurt all the more when we have to stop." Obi-Wan objected.

"Then let's make the most of it now," Bail nearly whined out.

Obi-Wan silenced his whine with a desperate kiss, the water from the shower hiding his tears as he drew back, "We need to be reasonable…we need to choose… Us…or the lives expected of us. We can't have both."

"Later. I just want to enjoy having you before you have to go back to your master."

Obi-Wan's head fell forward against Bail's shoulder as a sob shook from him.

Bail took a deep breath and held Obi-Wan tight. His hands rubbed slow circles into Obi-Wan's back.

"I want to keep you more than just this moment…I'm already too attached—too in love…"

"I know, Obi..." Bail kissed Obi-Wan's ear lightly, working down his jaw and to his neck and collar bone.

"What do we do?" the Jedi whispered.

"We do what our hearts say is right, not our minds."

"My mind cautions me in the way a Jedi is to be expected to act…my heart tells me to run away with you…"

"Are you able to just drop everything in the Jedi and leave? I feel like it's not that easy."

"I'd have to explain myself before the Council…and Qui-Gon."

“I’m guessing the Council would have a petty harsh judgement for it.”

"They'll be….disappointed. But they can not force anyone to stay in the Order, nor have they ever tried to do so. But Qui-Gon…Qui-Gon may try…"

“Surely your master would understand a little. Love doesn’t just go away after the person you love marries someone else.”

"I think he understands the love part…He hid it, but I could tell he truly was in love with Master Tahl before she became one with the Force. But she was a Jedi, just as he is…and his Padawan before me…he…well, I don't know how Qui-Gon would take the news that I've chosen to leave…that I chose you."

Bail nodded. “Well… ultimately the decision is yours. You can choose to stay with me or become a Jedi knight. Just know that if you decide to become a knight, I’d still love you, even as we go our separate paths.”

"Would you be allowed to marry me? I mean, I'm not Alderaanian or a woman… You're being a Prince…you're expected to marry someone with potential to be queen. Most encourage, a woman from one of Alderaan's other noble families."

“If we go by customs and traditions… no, you wouldn’t be able to marry me. The queen is the one in charge here as well, so I wouldn’t have a solid say on changing those customs.”

"Then how can we follow our hearts?"

"I don't know, Obi. I really don't..."

Obi-Wan made a frustrated noise. "Does it have to be you? You have siblings-cousins…can't any of them take over the royal responsibilities?"

“Unfortunately, royalty here doesn’t work that way. Only the Queen’s offspring is eligible to take up the throne, or find a wife to become the new queen in my case.”

"And what happens if the queen has no children? Or if something happens to that child?"

“Well… I suppose the next heir would become either a younger sibling or the oldest living relative to the Queen.”

"We're talking in circles, Bail."

“Well, I keep trying to think of ways this will work and I just can’t. I’m the heir to my mother, and it’s my duty to find the next Queen of Alderaan. There’s no way I can get out of this easily unless I fall deathly ill or I die.”

"Then maybe it is best that we end this…go our separate ways. You marry, and I continue on the Jedi Path…"

Bail sighed, and after a bit, he nodded. “I hate that it has to be this way.”

"As do I…" Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair to make sure the shampoo was rinsed out before he pressed a kiss to Bail's lips. "Then this is goodbye." He whispered, stepping out of the warm shower and toweling off quickly to get dressed and leave before their emotions got the best of them both.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
